The invention relates generally to signaling devices or implements and more particularly to a signaling device which reflects the rays of the sun to signal a message to a target or object, which signal is to be read by an individual generally at or on the target.
The signaling device of the present invention permits the user to be assured that the reflections from a reflective surface or mirror are being properly directed or aimed to the recipient of the message. The mere utilization of a mirror for signaling does not guarantee that the reflective band of light is being properly directed to the individual who has to read and decode same. In normal practice the receiver of the message is at a great distance from the individual sending the message, such that the sender is not totally sure that he is transmitting the signal to the target such that the receiver can properly receive and interpret same.
To overcome the prior art problems, applicants have invented a signaling device that substantially increases the accuracy of the transmitted signal to be assured that it is being properly received. To accomplish this task the present invention makes use of the fact that if two points in spaced relationship with each other are brought into alignment with a third point, which in the present case is the target, that a proper aiming of the signal would be accomplished. Applicants have now discovered that it is possible in a simplified manner to incorporate this known visual concept into a signaling device to be assured of its functioning with maximum accuracy.